Trêve
by Piwi-chan
Summary: Version alternative d'un passage du tome 4, lorsque Ange est censé se rendre à Regalia. Et si Ren demandait à Jack de l'accompagner ? Jack/Ange, Ren et Mahiro.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'Univers de Crown appartiennent à You Higuri

**Notes :** Il s'agit d'une version alternative d'un passage du tome 4, lorsque Ange se rend à Regalia, écrit suite à une requête de taraxacumofficinalis.

* * *

**Trêve **

**- - - **

Ren regardait distraitement les deux billets d'avion qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il savait que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, n'ayant pas une entière confiance en Ange pour lui confier personnellement cette mission.

Ange et Jack devraient arriver à s'infiltrer à Regalia sans trop de difficultés. Il avait même pris le soin de leur faire confectionner de nouveaux passeports, vu qu'ils étaient certainement connus des services secrets de la reine. Ange devrait se passer de son côté efféminé le temps d'un vol, et il suffirait à Jack d'une paire de lentilles et de quelques vêtements pour le changer radicalement.

Il soupira avant de sortir de sa chambre ; le plus délicat maintenant était de convaincre Jack de l'importance de cette mission.

- - -

Ange était assis côté hublot, habillé d'un costume cravate, et incarnait l'homme d'affaires typique en voyage professionnel. A ses côtés, un Jack passablement excédé buvait machinalement une bière fraîchement apportée par l'hôtesse de l'air.

Si seulement Mahiro et Ange ne s'étaient pas donnés autant de mal pour lui concocter un parfait déguisement, il aurait pu voyager discrètement plutôt qu'en arborant ce genre de vêtements digne d'un hippie nostalgique. Et puis, il détestait ce genre de couleurs pastel...

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant le paysage par le hublot changer subtilement. Le ciel était de plus en plus couvert et le paysage nuageux se profilait à l'horizon. L'aéroport le plus proche de Regalia ne devait plus être très loin maintenant, et il ne leur resterait plus qu'à prendre le ferry avant d'arriver à destination.

- - -

Le passage à la douane n'avait posé aucun problème et leur couverture avait tenu le coup : ils avaient franchi incognito les divers barrages et les officiers des douanes n'y avaient vu que du feu.

Une fois descendu du ferry, Jack avait oublié à quel point le climat y était différent, et fit signe à Ange de le rejoindre à l'ombre.

« Normalement, Ren s'est occupé de tout. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver l'hôtel où des chambres devaient être payées et réservées à nos noms », dit Jack, en montrant du doigt l'adresse notée sur un bout de papier froissé.

Ange acquiesça distraitement et regarda le plan de la ville avant de se mettre en route.

« Passe moi le plan, tu te diriges déjà dans la mauvaise direction idiot ! », laissa échapper un Jack excédé, qui n'avait qu'une envie : atteindre l'hôtel au plus vite pour pouvoir enfiler des vêtements plus confortables.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, Jack dut faire preuve à nouveau de calme lorsqu'on lui remit une et une seule clé pour leur séjour. Cet enfoiré de Ren avait fait des économies là où il n'aurait pas dû, et il allait devoir passer la plupart de son temps avec cet abruti.

Cette mission s'annonçait plus fatigante que prévu.

- - -

« Oh Jack, on dirait qu'on est des jeunes mariés », minauda Ange qui avait déjà troqué son costume trois pièces pour un décolleté plongeant, émerveillé par la suite qui leur faisait office de quartier général.

Jack pointa son arme en direction du travelo.

« La ferme, c'est de ta faute si je me retrouve coincé ici. Si Ren avait eu un peu plus confiance en toi, je n'aurais pas dû jouer les babysitteurs ! »

« C'est vraiment méchant de dire ça Jack », répondit Ange, ses yeux remplis de quelques larmes factices.

« Écoute moi, on n'y arrivera jamais. Je te propose de faire une trêve le temps de cette mission. Comporte toi normalement et j'essayerai de te supporter », lâcha-t-il avant de ranger son arme.

« C'est d'accord, Jack, et tu verras, je ne te décevrai pas », fit Ange, le tout agrémenté d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Oh oui, cette mission s'annonçait _vraiment_ plus rude que prévu.

- - -

« Je te rappelle notre mission en quelques détails : tu dois entrer en contact avec Bashtar qui te remettras un bijou que Ren estime nécessaire pour l'avancement de son plan. En attendant, j'essayerai de mon côté de contacter des personnes influentes qui pourront nous être utiles en temps voulu. »

« Tu me prends pour une débutante mon petit Jack, mais personne ne peut résister à mes charmes ».

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Ange en mode femme fatale franchit la porte de leur chambre, ne laissant pas le temps à Jack de répondre.

- - -

A son retour, Ange déposa un écrin devant Jack et exultait d'auto-satisfaction.

« Oh Jack, laisse-moi le porter pour ce soir, uniquement. Et puis je te le rends, je n'y toucherai plus, c'est promis !! »

« Bats les pattes, Ange. Et fiche moi la paix, je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à demain. Cette mission est déjà assez pénible comme ça. Trouve toi une occupation. »

Ange s'était fait discret depuis quelques heures, et Jack toujours scotché à son ordinateur savourait la soirée de la meilleure façon possible : au calme, dégustant une bière fraîche. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelques pas feutrés se rapprocher de lui.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière lorsqu'il vit Ange, portant le collier, dans le plus simple appareil.

« Mais... mais qu'est -ce que tu fiches abruti ! »

Ange se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que sa main touche la joue de Jack.

« Hmm. Je sais comment tu regardes Ren, quand tu penses que personnes ne te voit. Mais je ne suis pas dupe tu sais. Ça doit être vraiment frustrant non, de le voir s'enfiler conquête sur conquête. Et puis tu sais... dans ce domaine, ce n'est pas bon de garder autant de frustration. »

Sa main descendit lentement le long de la nuque d'un Jack complétement mortifié.

« Profite de notre trêve Jack, et tout se qui se passe à Regalia y restera »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle embrassa le lobe de l'oreille de Jack et la bière de ce dernier vint s'écraser au sol.

- - -

« Regarde Ren, les voilà », exulta Mahiro en voyant leurs deux amis entrer dans le hall principal de l'aéroport.

Ren sourit en voyant Ange habillé de façon aussi stricte puis son regard s'attarda sur son partenaire. Ce voyage avait dû être plus éprouvant qu'il le pensait, surtout quand il vit la tête mortifiée de Jack à chaque fois que son regard croisait la silhouette d'Ange. Le pauvre, on aurait dit que cette mission lui avait laissé un souvenir impérissable.

**Fin **

**

* * *

_Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ^^ _  
**


End file.
